


Wedding Night.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Aaron, Bottoming from the Top, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, Top Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: The boys get to their honeymoon and this is my take on how they spend the first night as husbands.





	Wedding Night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a week late but hey I finally finished it! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and feedback is amazing :) 
> 
> ((I suck at writing smut))

 

Robert had unlocked the door and both had walked in, Aaron put some of the bags down and Robert looked out the window; Aaron looked as well; “This is view is nice.” Robert looked behind him, “I’m glad you love it.” Aaron smiled and sighed; “So...Mr Sugden-Dingle, what do you wanna do? Our first night being Husbands.” Robert smiled and turned around and smiled. “Well..First have to get you off that suit.” helps Aaron take off his jacket; throws it on the chair and undoes his suit jacket. Helps him take it off; “you look so good.” 

 

       Aaron smiled; “yeah?” nods and undoes his tie; “keeping this.” Aaron smiled and unbuttoning his shirt; Robert moved closer and kisses the skin. Aaron closed his eyes and moaned a bit. Takes off his shirt and kisses his chest down and drops to his knees and helps him unbuttons his belt and his pants, takes off his pants and boxers. “I love my present.” Aaron smiled and ran a hand threw his hair; “how are you going to enjoy it?’ Smiles and grips his shaft and licks the tip; tonguing his slit. Aaron groans and throws his head back; “oh god, fuck Robert.” 

 

       Robert groans against his cock and takes his deeper in his mouth; starts bobbing his head while stroking his shaft. “Oh fuck…love your mouth.” Robert had pulled away with a pop and looked up at Aaron who pulled him up; Robert got off his knees and looked at him; “you are overdressed.” Robert smiled and takes off his jacket while Aaron lays on the bed and removes his pants from his ankles. Leans on his elbows and stares at Robert. Robert undid his vest and takes it off. Undoes his tie and and takes it off. Aaron licked his lips and watched him; his husband taking his damn time with his buttons; slowly undoing them one at a time. 

 

       Robert takes off his shirt and takes off his shoes; then undoes his shoes and slips them off.  Undoes his belt; his pants and zipper. Lets his pants fall and steps out of them. Walks over to the bed and gets on it; gets in between his legs and starts kissing the inside of Aaron thighs.  Aaron moans and lays back holding onto Roberts neck and groans. “Rob..” looks up at him; “I can’t wait any more. I need to be inside you.” gets off the bed and grabs his bag, grabs lube and condoms. Gets back on the bed by Aaron; who is watching him, stroking himself. 

 

      Takes off his boxers; revealing his hard cock. Aaron pulls Robert closer and kisses his chest. “I want you.” Robert opens the new lube he got and smears some on his fingers and Aaron lays on his back. Places his hand by his hole and pushes a finger inside him; making Aaron groan and grip the sheets. “Robert…” kisses his neck and grips his waist. “More..” Robert thrusts another finger in Aaron; curls both of them and starts scissoring him open. “Oh fuck..” throws his head back. 

 

   “More Robert..I want more.” Robert kisses Aaron who kisses back and pushes another finger in; three fingers in Aaron; starts thrusting them in and out. Aaron groans and moans; “oh fuck..please.” Robert removed his fingers slowly; making Aaron groan at the loss. “What do you want baby?” “you..inside me.” 

 

Robert grabbed the condom and opens it; rolls it on his cock and sighs; “ride me.” lays on his back and watches Aaron get on top of him and potions Robert hard cock by his hole and lets out a breath; “you got it.” lens down and kisses Robert deeply. Slowly slides down Robert cock; making him groan; “so big..” Robert groaned and gripped Aaron biceps; “so tight.” Finally bottoms out and lays his hands against his chest and groans. “Fuck Rob.” Robert sat up and kisses Aaron hard and sloppy; kisses him back. 

 

    “Move baby.” lays back down and Aaron pins Roberts hands above his head and starts slowly moving up and down. Robert groaned and watched Aaron; “oh god Aaron..” Aaron continued to move up and down; finding a pace and groans. “God..” bends his legs at the knee and Aaron thrusts his hips up as Aaron finds his pace; making him groan and kisses him passionately.  Aaron groans and starts riding Robert faster and groans; while Robert thrusts into him as well. 

 

     “Robert…fuck.” Aaron let his hands go and Robert wrapped his arms around his waist and Aaron continued to bounce faster and digs his nails into his back and groans. “Oh fuck..Aaron.” digs his nails into Aaron ass. “Gonna cum..” Aaron nodded; “s-same.” bounces a couple more times when Aaron finally comes on his and Robert

stomach 

. 

 

  Robert then cums inside the condom; Aaron fell on Robert chest and both laid catching their breaths. 

 

  “You feeling better?” Aaron looked over at Robert and takes a sip of his champagne; “yeah, this is..I don’t have words.” Robert smiled; “i’m glad you like it. Tomorrow i have plans for us.” Aaron raised his eyebrows; “oh yeah? Like what?” Robert puts his glass down and finishes eating his strawberry. “You will find out tomorrow; right now I still want my present.” Aaron smiled and put his glass down as Robert moved between Aaron legs in the bathtub; some of the water falling off the sides and kisses Aaron neck as Aaron smiles and wraps on leg around Robert back. 

  
  
  


 


End file.
